What happend?
by NarutoUchiha2010
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke just figure out that there are going to be parents. What will happen with the two teen's now? MPreg:Sasuke U. Dont like! DO NOT READ.


Sasuke/Naruto's POV:

I Do Not Own This, Or any of the characters in this storie. I make No Money off this at all.

Its is all fan made. And i enjoy makeing it all.

________________

Sasuke was walking threw Konoha, he had returned to konoha not even a month ago and

things seemed to be doing fine. His and Naruto were as always, at anothers' throats, trying

to prove to each other who was better then the other. It was intresting to say the lest.

Though today Sasuke had been thinking on one thing, And the was the he was inlove with

Naruto, But there was a sligt problem. How was he sapose to tell him without makeing a fool of

himself. He sighed at the thought. "That's just what i want to do infront of him. Make a fool out

of myself... And i dont want to ruin our freindship or anything." he finshed with a soft sigh.

What was he to do? he had not a clue at all.

He then sighed softly as he looked at the ground and sighed again, He was trying to think of a way to do this. He then sighed softly as he looked at the ground again. Walking and not paying attention could be potentaly dangerouse. He sighed again as he looked up to make sure no one was in fron of him so he did not run into them. He then looked up as he thought of something. But he was going to have to fine Naruto. Ha! that was a laugh, ware would the knucklehead be at?. "More and likely Ichiraku's Ramen Shop." he said to himself. He then headed in that derection. How was he to say it, Or what exactly should he say?. God who knew that this would be harder then he thought. He then looked at the ground again. It was some what of a habit he had picked up while at Orochimaru's, he never really looked at the snake lord for anything at all. He then sighed again as he looked at the blond the moment he saw him. "His Naruto.. How are you?" he asked.

The blond looked at Sasuke with a grin. "Hey Sasuke-teme!" He said. "Im fine. That was strange of you to ask.." he said. "What happend to the Sasuke i knew and who are you!?" he pointed an acusseing fingre at him.

Sasuke then looked at Naruto and rolled his eyes. "Dobe.." He smirked. "It's me. I just changed.." he said softly. He then looked at Naruto agian and looked at the owner. "Can i get Beef?" he asked softly.

The owner nodded and started fixing up some more ramen.

Sasuke then looked at the blond again. "So you're eating habits have yet to change.." he said softly. He then looked at the top of the counter as he said and as expected the blond his him. "BAKA!" He piuted as he looked to the side.

Sasuke laughed again as he looked at Naruto. "Hey! Hey! Sorry!" He said softly. He then looked at Naruto with a soft sigh. He truely loved Naruto. And he thought of ways to tell him before it's to late. He then looked at the bowle of ramen sat infron of him. He then took the chop sticks and started eating. He had been eating a lot.

He and Naruto had gotten drunk a month ago, and Sasuke had ended on the blonds floor, Naked and with a headache. He shook it off, the blond had been naked as well but on his bed two feet away. He sighed, He had known what happend, they had ended haveing sex. And oh boy did Sasuke have a the deepest blush he had ever had in his life on his face.

Naruto had looked at him as he ate and laughed. "And you say Im bad?" he asked softly. He then looked at his ramen and ate it as well, though he finished his before Sasuke did. Though Sasuke was close behind in finishing his own. He then looked at Sasuke again. His eyes were filled with concern. Sasuke had been acting weird lately. He then looked at the his hands.

Sasuke then looked at Naruto. "Hey, Naruto. Can i tell you something..." he asked.

All a sudden Hinata came in. "N-naruto-kun... I-i finally want to tell you, That i love you!" She said softly.

Naruto had a confused look on his face.

Sasuke looked at Naruto face and got a disappointed look on his face. He could not believe that Naruto was that much of a Baka... Now he was nearly glad he had not said it.

Hinata flushed and fainted.

Naruto then looked at Sasuke. "You wanted to say something?" he asked.

Sasuke looked at him. "Yeah. Your an idiot..." he said as he stood and left.

Naruto looked at him as he left, he wondered what he had said to upset Sasuke. He sighed as got up paid for them both and left. He felt bad.

_______________________________________________________

The moment Sasuke got to his apartment he slammed the door and slid down it. He wanted to cry. He loved Naruto so much that it hurt him to think about him being with anyone else. He swallowed as he got sick to his stomach. He then ran to the bathroom and threw up. It was not the funniest thing in the world, but he would live, he then brushed his teeth and went to his room to lay down. He had noticed that Sakura had forgotten her bag of "Giddies" at his place. He went threw the bag and found a pregnancy test in it. He then went to the bathroom again and read the directions, if it was a + it was positive and if it was - it was a negative. That was simple enough. He then took the test. All he had to do was look at it before he drooped it and left the room, It was on the positive. He was pregnant. And it was Naruto kid. He laid in his bed and for the first time sense he figured out that Itachi was innocent, he cried. He hated it. He then looked at the clock, he had been crying for ten minutes. His eyes were blood shot. He then looked at the his pillow and just stayed their. He did not want to move or do anything. He then yawned softly as he closed his eyes as he fell asleep. He was trying to push everything out of his head. He wanted to just have a night of peace, and to get through his head that he was going to be a parent, and he had to tell Naruto, he had every right to know. And speaking of the devil, Naruto came in, he still had a key. He then looked at Sasuke and smiled. He was happy that Sasuke was sleeping. He then went into the ravens bathroom, he never left the door open. He then say something on the floor. He gasped. A pregnancy test?: and it was on positive. He then ran back to Sasuke's room. "SASUKE!" He yelled.

Sasuke jumped as he woke up. He then looked at Naruto. "What!?" he said softly.

"Why is there a pregnancy test in there and why is positive!?" He asked.

Sauske sighed. "Im pregnant., And it is your child Naruto.." he said softly.

___________________________________

So sorry it was short. It's 11:32pm here and im tired and im new at making storys.

So the next one will/should be longer.

It was originally going to be a one shot, but i disided agenst it.


End file.
